¿De verdad es amor?
by Asuka H. T
Summary: Hola a tod@s!Muchas gracias por sus review... lamento hacerlos esperar tanto, pero ultimamente no eh tenido muchas ganas de escribir...  bueno el quinto caitulo lo hice en 2 partes por que digamos que cuando lo escribi me inspire de mas.
1. El regreso de Mimi

Capitulo 1: El regreso de Mimi

7 años después de haber ido por última vez al digimundo, las cosas habían cambiado bastante.

Todos los niños elegidos estaban en el mismo colegio para poder seguirse viendo; todos excepto Mimi Tachikawa.

Mimi se fue a E.U. con sus padres, debido a que a su padre le habían ofrecido un puesto mucho mejor allá. Por lo cual no veía a sus amigos desde hace 6 años.

Pero una noticia transformo la vida de Mimi.

Keisuke Tachikawa- ¡Mi amor, hija! Vengan les tengo una muy buena noticia!

Satoe Tachikawa- ¿Qué noticia, amor?

Keisuke Tachikawa- ¡Regresaremos a casa, regresamos a Japón!

Mimi- ¿De verdad papá? Pero… ¿Qué hay de tu empleo?

Keisuke Tachikawa- Lo que pasa es que me volverán a transferir allá y con el mismo puesto.

Satoe Tachikawa- ¡Que alegría! Comenzare a hacer las maletas.

Ring, ring, ring!

-Hola, ¿Quién habla?

-¿Sora? Soy yo Mimi!

-¿Mimi? Amiga cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti. A que se debe el honor de tu llamada?

-Estoy feliz amiga, mi familia y yo regresaremos a Japón!

-¿De verdad? Y que día llegan?

-Aun no lo sé exactamente, pero te avisare cuando este allá.

-O.k. amiga, estaré esperándote.

Al día siguiente, Sora le conto a los chicos sobre lo que le había dicho Mimi.

-Me alegro de que Mimi vaya a regresar!- dijo Kari

-Si, ya nos hace falta- continuo Tai

-¿Y cuando llega?- pregunto Matt

-Pues aun no lo se, pero me dijo que pronto.

Después de un día de vuelo, por fin el avión en el que viajaba la familia Tachikawa llego.

Cuando llegaron a casa, lo primero que hizo Mimi fue llamar a su amiga Sora.

-Hola, ¿Quién…

-Sora, ya estoy en casa!

-¿Mimi?, ¿enserio? Que gusto amiga. Y ya desempacaron?

-Aun no, comenzaremos mañana.

-¿Qué te parece si les ayudo?

-¿De verdad? Muchas gracias amiga!

-Sera un placer, nos vemos mañana.

-Esta bien. Adiós

Al día siguiente Sora y Mimi estaban acomodando cosas por aquí y por allá.

-Y dime Sora… ¿Qué tal va tu relación con Yamato?

-¿Eh? A se me olvidaba que tu no lo sabías, pero terminamos hace tiempo, de hecho, ahora ando con Tai

-¿Enserio? Vaya que estaba atrasada. Así que tu y Taichí?

-Si. Mira Tai a veces puede actuar un poco infantil, pero me siento muy feliz con el, me mira de una forma que me hace sentir muy especial y me dice palabras muy tiernas-conto Sora- Y pues Matt no era muy romántico que digamos, pero nunca lo ha sido, asi es que no lo culpo.

-Pero siguen siendo amigos ¿cierto?

-Si, le guardo un gran cariño a Matt, pero solo como amigo.

-Oh. Ya veo

-Oye!- dijo Sora con entusiasmo- ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos al parque?

-Si, claro. Sería muy divertido.

Al día siguiente Mimi fue al parque para encontrarse con su amiga, pero se llevo una grata sorpresa al ver que no estaba sola. Ahí estaban todos sus amigos: Kari, T.K., Yolei, Davis, Cody, Joe, Izzy y Ken, solo faltaban Tai y Matt.

Todos sus amigos la recibieron con muchos saludos y abrazos.

-Vamos Matt, todos ya deben de estar allá- le dijo Tai a su amigo

-Ya. Tranquilo, no es para tanto.

-¿Qué acaso no tienes ganas de ver a Mimi? Mira ya se que me dijiste que ya olvidaste ese "amor secreto" que sentías por ella- Tai seguía ansioso- pero recuerda que aun es nuestra amiga.

-Ya pues, vámonos. Pero cierra la boca.

Cuando Tai y Matt llegaron al parque, Matt se detuvo para ver a su amiga Mimi, a esa amiga a la que no veía desde hace 6 años.

Ahí estaba esa castaña de ojos color miel y piel blanca.

-Creí que habías dicho que ya no sentías nada por ella- interrumpió Tai- Matt, sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

Antes de que Matt pudiera contestar, Sora los llamo.

Tai se acerco y saludo tiernamente a su novia. Matt se acerco un poco vacilante a Mimi.

-Hola Mimi, que bueno que regresaste.

-Gracias Yamato. Que gusto volver a verte.

-Hola Mimi!- dijo Tai dándole un abrazo

-Ah-Mimi se sonrojo un poco- hola Taichí. Me alegra verte de nuevo.

Y así se paso el día, Mimi poniéndose al tanto de lo que había pasado desde su partida, y sus amigos preguntándole sobre su vida en E.U.


	2. Confesiones

A una semana de la llegada de Mimi; Kari, Sora y Yolei organizaron una pijamada. Jugaron verdad o reto.

Kari confesó que T.K. y ella comenzaban a salir más que en plan de amigos.

-No sé porque no lo hicieron antes Hikari -dijo Mimi- tú y Takeru hacen una pareja muy linda.

Yolei, llamo a Ken y le dijo lo que sentía por él como parte de su reto.

-Bueno Mimi, ahora te toca a ti ¿verdad o reto?

-Ah mmm… Verdad

-Confiesa, ¿Quién te gusta?- Mimi se sonrojo un poco- Te prometemos que nadie lo zabra.

Mimi vacilo un poco antes de comenzar a hablar

-Está bien- dijo mirando a Sora- pero, por favor amiga no te vayas a enojar. Pues me gusta… eh… Ya..Ya… Yamato-dijo por fin suspirando- Pero no te preocupes, que entre él y yo jamás pasara nada!

Todas estaban un poco sorprendidas. Al final Sora rompió con el silencio. Riendo

-No te preocupes Mimi, si te gusta Matt díselo

-¡No amiga! El fue tu novio, además no quiero incomodarte

-No me molesta, digo si tuviera que ver a mi ex con alguien, estaría más que feliz que fuera contigo. Que mejor que te hicieras novio a tu amigo de la infancia no crees?

Después de cantar algunas canciones de "Girls´ Generation" y de ver una película, por fin se fueron a dormir.

-Tai- dijo Matt- tienes razón!

-Pues claro, yo siempre tengo razón! Pero… esta vez en que tengo razón?

- En que aun no olvido lo que siento por Mimi. Creía que ya lo había superado, pero cuando la volvía a ver en el parque, pues…

-¿ Y cuando piensas decírselo?

-Mmm… no sé. ¿Qué tal que ella está enamorada de ese tal Michael, su amigo de E.U.?

-Pues si no se lo preguntas, nunca lo sabrás

Matt se quedo pensando en lo que le dijo su amigo.

Sora, Kari y Yolei se pasaron pensando en un plan para hacer que Matt se enterara de lo que Mimi sentía por él. En ese momento…

-Ya se!- dijo Yolei, con una gran sonrisa- ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos de campamento y pues hacemos que Mimi y Matt se queden juntos?

-Que buena idea Yolei. Eso sería tan romántico- dijo Kari

-Muy bien. Les avisaré a los demás.

Después de haber convencido a todos sus amigos de ir al campamento; bueno a la mayoría pues Davis, Cody, Joe e Izzy ya habían hecho planes con sus familias. Todos comenzaron a guardar lo necesario para partir el fin de semana.

-Bueno- dijo Tai, con su familiar tono de líder- tendremos que hacer parejas.

-Yo seré tu pareja- se acerco a él Sora

-Kari y yo seremos pareja- anuncio T.K. haciendo que Kari le dedicara una sonrisa

-Pues yo pido a Ken- dijo Yolei tomándolo por el brazo.

-Así que… Mimi y Matt serán pareja- dijo Tai

Matt y Mimi se miraron se miraron por unos segundos, después volvieron a mirar a los demás, sin decir nada.

-En esta lista están las misiones- decía Sora, mientras entregaba una hoja a cada pareja-Cuando terminen regresen a la cabaña. La primera pareja en terminar, gana.

Entonces cada pareja se adentro en el bosque…

Al atardecer, Mimi y Matt ya habían completado la mayoría de las misiones. Pero en ese momento Mimi resbalo y se le doblo el tobillo. Matt, que iba unos centímetros frente a ella, se volvió para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Me tenía que pasar justo ahora que ya casi terminábamos

-No te preocupes Mimi- dijo Matt con esa voz seria, pero tranquilizadora.

Justo en ese preciso momento comenzó a llover tan fuerte, que Matt tuvo que llevar en brazos a Mimi para refugiarse bajo un árbol, pues ella no podía caminar.

-Yamato, discúlpame por causarte tantas molestias- dijo la chica sin mirarlo a la cara

-No te preocupes Mimi, no me causas molestias. Además…- decía el rubio algo nervioso- disfruto mucho de tu compañía.

Mimi sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban. Y se alegro de que el chico no la estuviera viendo.

Después de varios minutos que parecieron eternos. Por fin Matt hablo.

-Sabes Mimi, desde hace mucho tiempo eh querido decirte que pues tu… -dijo aclarándose la garganta- tu… tu… que tú me gustas

Mimi se sobresalto un poco, pero no articulo ninguna palabra, así es que Matt continuo.

-La verdad, es que ha sido así desde hace tiempo, pero jamás había tenido el valor de decírtelo. y pues creí que si lo sabías pues…

-La verdad es que… yo siento lo mismo por ti- dijo ella mirando sus manos- desde hace algún tiempo.

Matt le alzo la barbilla con un dedo para que ella lo mirara a los ojos. Y entonces la beso.

Al principio sus labios estaban rígidos con los de ella, como si se hubiera arrepentido de hacerlo, al ver que ella no se aparto, comenzó a besarla con más pasión. La tomo por la cintura para acercarla más a él, al punto de que podía sentir el acelerado latir del corazón de la castaña a través de su camisa.

-Mimi! Lo siento fue un impulso, yo…

Mimi le puso su dedo sobre la boca

-Matt, no te disculpes por algo que los dos deseábamos desde hace tiempo.

Después de eso se quedaron en silencio. Matt la rodeo con sus brazos, y Mimi correspondió a es abrazo. Cuando por fin dejo de llover se levantaron. Matt la llevo en sus brazos hasta que llegaron a la cabaña.

Todos ya los estaban esperando dentro.

Cuando Matt y Mimi entraron. Todos fueron hacia ellos.

-¿En donde estaban?- dijo Sora con voz exaltada- nos tenían preocupados.

Al ves que Mimi y cojeaba Tai pregunto

-¿Qué te paso Mimi?

-A pues…

-Miren- dijo Matt- lo que paso fue que Mimi se resbalo y se doblo el tobillo, entonces comenzó a llover y tuvimos que refugiarnos bajo una árbol hasta que paro de llover.


	3. Preparativos

Días después de lo sucedido en el campamento, los chicos regresaron a clases.

Mimi no le conto a ninguna de sus amigas lo sucedido con Matt, ya que cuando él fuera su novio oficialmente, quería que fuera una noticia inesperada.

Lo que Mimi no se esperaba es que la actitud de Matt hacia ella cambiara tanto. El se portaba muy distante con ella, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada entre ellos.

Pasaron semanas, y la actitud del chico no cambiaba, lo que hizo que Mimi sintiera una gran desilusión. Un día cuando caminaba por los pasillo acompañada de sus amiga Sora, Kari y Yolei, se le acerco Izzy y le pidió que saliera con el… y ella acepto. En solo unas cuantas horas toda la escuela ya se había enterado, ya que Mimi, a pesar de haber estado tantos años fuera de Japón, se convirtió en poco tiempo en la chica más popular del colegio.

Izzy llego con sus amigos Joe, Tai, Matt, T.K., Davis, Ken y Cody para informarles sobre su cita.

-Chicos- dijo Izzy con entusiasmo- Mimi acepto salir conmigo!

-¿De verdad?- dijo T.K. con verdadera sorpresa- me alegro por ti

- Espero que todo salga bien entre ustedes- dijo Cody

Mientras los demás seguían haciéndole preguntas a Izzy. Tai se le acerco a Matt

-¿No piensas hacer nada?- dijo Tai en un susurro para que nadie lo escuchara

-No- dijo Matt, y se levanto para irse

-Amiga, no puedo creer que hayas aceptado salir con Izzy- dijo Sora

- Porque no darle una oportunidad…- dijo Mimi sin mirar a Sora

-Pues porque aun amas a Matt y no es justo para nadie

-Escuchas Sora. Con Yamato no hay ninguna posibilidad ¿está bien? Así que no veo el caso por el que no pueda salir con Koushiro.

La tarde del día siguiente Mimi e Izzy fueron al cine a la plaza del centro.

Al cabo de unos días Izzy le pido a Mimi ser su novia, y ella acepto.

Llevaban ya 2 meses de novios, por lo cual Izzy se volvió muy popular.

Un día, la escuela hizo los preparativos para el festival de verano. A los salones de Sora, Tai, Matt, Izzy y Mimi, les toco hacer una obra.

-Muy bien chicos- dijo la maestra a la clase- Ya les asigne un papel a cada uno. Taichí, serás un mosquetero, al igual que Shin y Henri. Sora, Kim y Ayame serán doncellas. Y Yamato, tendrá el privilegio de ser el príncipe.

-Pero… ¿Por qué yo?- replico Yamato

-Porque encaja perfecto en el papel

-Maestra- dijo Sora- ¿y quién será la princesa?

-Una chica de 4°. Su nombre es… Tachikawa Mimi.

Los ensayos de la obra iban muy bien. Los protagonistas solo se limitaban a mirarse cuando era necesario y a decir sus líneas, después de eso no hablaban entre sí.

En los ensayos de la obra tuvieron un pequeño percance, pues llego el día en el que el príncipe tenía que besar a la princesa, y ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo, o eso es lo que decían. Después de varios minutos de discusión transcurridos, por fin accedieron a hacerlo.

El príncipe tomo las manos de la princesa y se miraron a los ojos por un momento. Ella cerró los ojos y el se acerco a ella muy lentamente. Conforme iba acercando sus labios con los de ella, podía sentir el dulce aliento de sus labios. Y la beso. La presión de sus labios hizo que Mimi abriera su boca para corresponderle. Ella sentía como si el suelo comenzara a desaparecer y su único soporte era el contacto con sus labios.

Entonces algo hizo que dieran un paso hacia atrás aumentando la distancia entre ellos. Era la directora aplaudiendo. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

-Excelente trabajo chicos! La obra será un éxito.


	4. La obra

Faltaban solo un par de días para el comienzo del festival de la escuela.

Ese día, Mimi le pidió a Izzy que la viera en el patio trasero, al término de las clases.

-¿Sucedió algo malo Mimi?- dijo Izzy en un tono preocupado

-No. Bueno es que… yo… pues quería decirte que… que… que creo que deberíamos terminar esta relación- soltó Mimi

-¿Pero por qué? – Decía el pelirrojo un poco preocupado- acaso… te gusta alguien mas?

-Si hay alguien más, pero esa persona no es la razón por la que estoy terminando contigo, sino que yo solamente te quiero como a un muy buen amigo… y de verdad créeme que eh intentado quererte de otra forma, pero no puedo…-suspiro Mimi- solo quisiera saber si seguirás siendo mi amigo?

-¡Claro que seguiremos siendo amigos!... y Mimi-se acerco un poco más a ella- te agradezco por al menos haberlo intentado.

Después de liberarse de un amistoso abrazo, se despidieron y el chico se marcho.

Por fin llego el tan ansiado día del festival. Todos estaban muy emocionados. La gente iba de un lado a otro, comprando comida, juegos, regalos y cualquier cosa que se encontraban en los puestos, uniéndose a la diversión.

En esos momentos se estaba presentando un grupo de chicas, y después de ellas tendría lugar la obra para finalizar el festival.

Todos estaban muy nerviosos, en especial porque Mimi aun no llegaba, pero…

-Por fin llego la princesa!- grito un chico a todos los del elenco.

Al escuchar eso, Matt se dio la vuelta. Y hay estaba ella. Con un hermoso vestido color rosa pastel con encaje y costuras de flores; con el cabello recogido en un chongo alto, que hacia que unos rizos le cayeran por encima de las orejas, adornado con una linda corona, digna de toda princesa. Se ve hermosa pensó el rubio.

-Bueno, ahora todos a sus posiciones para comenzar- dijo la directora

Matt le tendió la mano a Mimi para ayudarla a subir al escenario, ella acepto, pero sin mirarlo.

Todo el mundo estaba fascinado viendo la obra, y por fin llego el momento final en el que el príncipe besa a su princesa…

Al terminar la obra todos se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron con entusiasmo.

-Felicidades chicos!- dijo la directora al elenco- la obra fue un gran éxito

Todos estaban en sus camerinos cambiándose para marcharse. Matt toco la puerta del camerino de Mimi. Sora abrió la puerta.

-Ah! Hola Matt

-Hola Sora, Mimi aun esta aquí?

-Si, aun estoy aquí- dijo Mimi, saliendo del fondo del camerino- pero ya me voy

-¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa?

-Si, como sea- dijo ella volviéndose para Sora- ¿Vienes?

- Eh… No amiga- dijo como si se la acabara de ocurrir- voy a ir a otro lado con Tai. Adiós, nos vemos- y se marcho

-Bueno, está bien, vámonos- dijo la castaña.

Ya habían caminado bastante en silencio cuando por fin Matt decidió hablar.

-Escucha Mimi, se que me eh comportado como un idiota, desde lo que paso en el campamento, pero yo…- el chico fue interrumpido por la voz de Mimi

-Mira Yamato, lo que paso en el campamento fue un error- Mimi trataba de contener sus lágrimas- así que ya olvídalo.

-¡No Mimi! Lo que paso no fue un error, solo que después de eso yo… tuve miedo.

Mimi se detuvo para mirarlo- ¿Miedo? Pero, ¿de que?

-De que lo que estaba pasando no fuera verdad, de que algún día tu te fueras a dar cuenta de que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Y sé que tu estas saliendo con Izzy, y de verdad eso me entristece, pero una pequeña parte de mi se alegra, por que se que el es un chico muy bueno. Pero me gustas mucho, y no puedo seguir fingiendo que no me importas.

-¡Ya para!- dijo ella con un grito- ya para. Escucha Yamato, yo ya no estoy saliendo con Izzy. ¿Sabes? La razón por la que termine con el fue porque yo amo a otra persona y sentía como si le estuviera mintiendo a Izzy, me estaba mintiendo a mi misma. Esa persona que no puedo sacar de mi cabeza eres tu. Y en verdad, no hay, ni podrá haber alguna otra persona a la que quiera mas que a ti- finalizo como si todo eso lo hubiera callado por años.

-Sabes-el se acerco a ella, dejando nada de espacio entre ellos- me alegra escuchar eso. Porque a partir de ahora no te dejare ir de mi lado por ningún motivo- la abrazo.

Momentos después continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la casa de Mimi.

-Adiós princesa, estaré ansioso esperando a verla mañana.

-Adiós príncipe, yo soñare con usted para no extrañarle demasiado.

Cuando Matt llego a su casa, se encontró con su hermano

-T.K. ¿Qué haces aun despierto?

-Lo que pasa es que estaba hablando con Kari…- arrugo el entrecejo - Hermano ¿Por qué estas tan feliz?

El rubio rio un poco –por nada pequeño,- lo despeino un poco- ahora ya vete a dormir.


	5. Vacaciones parte 1

Transcurridos ya varios días desde el festival, las cosas entre Mimi y Matt habían mejorado bastante. Ahora ya volvían a tratarse como buenos amigos.

Por fin llegaron las vacaciones de verano, y con ello todos hacían planes para salir.

Davis fue de viaje con sus padres y su hermana; Cody se fue a un retiro con su abuelo para practicar artes marciales; Joe fue a un viaje de investigación con su hermano; Izzy y su familia viajaron a NY, y Yolei y Ken fueron a Chicago con sus familias, que parecían más unidas desde que comenzaron a ser novios.

La familia de Tai y Kari no pudo viajar debido a que su padre aun debía arreglar unos asuntos en su trabajo; el señor Ishida cancelo sus planes por que Matt enfermo repentinamente, pero al final tuvo que viajar y le dijo a la madre del chico que estuviera al pendiente de el.

La familia Tachikawa abordaría un vuelo rumbo a Hawái dentro de pocas horas, pero antes de irse Mimi decidió visitar a Matt para despedirse.

Al llegar al departamento del rubio, le abrió la puerta su hermano menor, T.K.

-¡Hola Mimi!

-¡Hola Takeru! Esta Yamato?

-Sí, pero – este se encogió de hombros- está dormido. Como está muy enfermo no ah podido salir

-¿Está enfermo?- en sus voz se notaba un poco de preocupación

-Si, pero el doctor dijo que con bastante reposo y cuidados, dentro de algunos días se pondrá mejor… ¿y a que venias Mimi?

-Ah…pues… venia a despedirme, es que viajare con mis padres a Hawái

-Oh qué bien! Le diré a Matt cuando despierte

-¡Gracias Takeru! Adiós

Mientras ella se alejaba el chico le grito

-Mimi, ¿algún día me llamaras T.K.?

-No lo sé, tal vez

Para cuando Matt despertó T.K. le había preparado lago de comida y le conto sobre la visita de Mimi. El se puso un poco triste al saber que ella se había ido, así que después de comer y tomar sus medicinas regreso a la cama.

Mientras tanto Mimi discutía con sus padres, para convencerlos de que la dejaran quedarse

-Por favor mamá tengo 16 años no 10, puedo cuidarme sola, además puedo ir a dormir a casa de Sora algunas noches mientras no están.

-Pero hija, no te podemos dejar aquí sola

-Por favor mamá- suplicaba ella

Después de varios minutos de discusión por fin accedieron.

-Está bien, te dejaremos quedarte, pero prométenos que te mantendrás en contacto para saber cómo estas

-Lo prometo-con una gran sonrisa abrazo a sus padres- Gracias, gracias!

Cuando Matt se volvió a levantar a eso de las 10:00 p.m. se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba en la silla frente a su cama. Al encender la luz de la lámpara junto a su cama, logra distinguir esa delgada figura.

-¡Mimi! ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que hoy te irías de viaje

-Si, se suponía – la chica se puso de pie torpemente- pero convencí a mis padres de que me dejaran quedar. Te quería cuidar y… - se sobresalto al ver la hora en la mesita de noche- no puede ser! Me quede dormida. Y creo que ya es algo tarde para ir a casa de Sora!

-No te preocupes, puedes dormir aquí

La chica se paralizo y su cara se ruborizo por completo. Al verla el chico rio un poco para continuar.

-No te asustes, no lo tomes tan literalmente, no me refería aquí en mi cama, si no que te puedes quedar aquí en mi casa. Mi padre salió de viaje, así que puedes dormir en su habitación.

-Está bien, gracias- cuando ella se dirigía a la puerta se detuvo y se volteo para mirarlo- buenas noches Yamato. Descansa!

Él le dedico una sonrisa- Igual tu Mimi

Ella salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta de tras, para irse a dormir a la habitación del padre del chico.

Ambos se pasaron la noche pensando que solo una pared, una delgada y fría pared, los separaba. Que detrás de esa pared se encontraba la persona que amaban.


	6. Vacaciones parte 2

Al despertar Mimi salió del cuarto rumbo a la cocina, en la cual se llevo un pequeño susto al darse cuenta de que había alguien ahí.

-¡Mimi!- dijo T.K. con sorpresa- pensé que te habías ido de viaje- pero al observarla con detenimiento se dio cuenta de que la chica llevaba puesta la misma ropa del día anterior- espera un momento, ¿dormiste aquí?-con un tono de picardía en la voz.

-Ah te lo explico- dijo Mimi nerviosa- Mis padres si se fueron y me dieron permiso de quedarme. Y si, dormí aquí, en la cama de tu padre

-¿Y por qué decidiste quedarte?

-Pues porque me quede un poco preocupada cuando me dijiste que Yamato estaba enfermo. Así que…decidí cuidarlo

- Que bien! Tu presencia aquí alegrara a mi hermano

-¿Por qué lo crees?

-¡Oh por nada! Olvídalo

Mimi preparo el desayuno. Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Mimi se despidió de T.K. y le pidió que le dijera a Matt que regresaría mas tarde.

Cuando al fin llego a su casa, subió las escaleras hacia su habitación; abrió la regadera dejando correr un poco el agua para que se calentare. Y entro.

Varios minutos después salió de la regadera, ya relajada por el vapor causado por el agua caliente. Envuelta en su toalla, se dirigió a su armario y comenzó a pensar que cuando terminara, iría otra vez a la casa de Matt, a cuidarlo, a verlo de nuevo. Comenzó a apilar ropa sobre su cama, aun sin decidir que ponerse

-¡Vamos Mimi! Ponte cualquier cosa, no es como si fueras a tener una cita…-se dijo a si misma- aunque no estaría mal…-entonces suspiro- Por Dios, me estoy volviendo loca, ahora comienzo a hablar sola

Tomo una falda con pastelones color caramelo y una blusa rosa pastel con tirantes. Sujeto su cabello con una cinta del mismo color de su blusa. Se miro al espejo, dos veces, para retocar cualquier detalle. Bajo las escaleras. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta, sonó el teléfono

-¿Hola?

-Hola Mimi, soy T.K. te quiero pedir un favor

-¿Un favor? Si dime, Takeru

-Bueno si no es mucho abusar de tu amabilidad- titubeo un poco antes de continuar- quisiera pedirte que te quedes esta noche a cuidar a mi hermano. Lo que pasa es que yo tengo que viajar con mi madre fuera de la ciudad, pero regresamos hasta mañana en la mañana- Se precipito a decir- Pero si no puedes, tal vez podría decirle a Tai o a…

Fue interrumpida por la suave voz de la chica

-Sí, está bien, no te preocupes

-¡Muchas gracias de verdad te lo agradezco!

Mimi colgó el teléfono y volvió a subir a su habitación. Tomo un delgado sweater, su pijama rosa y los metió en una pequeña bolsa, que también era rosa. Bajo, salió de su casa, y después de un suspiro se puso en marcha.

No tardo mucho en llegar al apartamento de Matt. Para abrir la puerta, se agacho a recoger la llave bajo la alfombra – donde T.K. le dijo que estaría- Cerro la puerta, dejo su bolsa en un sillón, tomo las medicinas de Matt y se dirigió a la habitación del rubio. Antes de hacer girar la perilla tomo una gran bocanada de aire y entro. Se dio cuenta de que el estaba durmiendo, dejo las medicinas en la mesita de noche, se sentó en la silla frente a su cama, lo observo con la atención con la que nunca antes lo había mirado. Observo como la luz de la lámpara hacia ver sus cabellos aun mas dorados, la piel tan clara, las facciones de la cara remarcadas, esos largos y finos dedos, esos ojos azul turquesa… El había despertado. Ella pestañeo como para despertar de su ensoñación.

-Lo siento ¿te desperté?- dijo levantándose para darle sus medicinas- toma

- No, no me despertaste –tomo las pastillas rosando su mano- Te ves muy linda.

-Gracias- agacho la cabeza, en un intento de que no la viera sonrojarse- fue lo primero que encontré- claro después de vaciar mi armario pensó.

-Pues se te ve muy bien. Aunque… dudo que algo pudiera verse mal en ti.

Mimi ayudo a Matt a levantarse, se dirigieron a la cocina y lo hizo sentarse, mientras ella le preparaba algo para comer. Acomodo los paltos en la mesa y sirvió.

-Vaya- dijo el rubio- esto se ve delicioso. Muchas gracias Mimi.

- Ay no te preocupes. No me molesta hacer de comer. De hecho me gusta.

-No solo lo digo por esto. Si no por todas las molestias que te tomas al venir aquí

- De verdad no es ninguna molestia. Disfruto venir aquí. Me agrada verte

Después de decir eso, Mimi deseo nunca haberlo dicho

-A mi también me agrada verte. Me gusta mucho verte

Y cuando el chico termino de decir eso, comenzaron a comer. Se la pasaron en silencio. Al terminar, ella retiro los platos.

Platicaron un largo rato, ya pasado el atardecer Mimi acompaño a Matt a su habitación, lo hizo tomar sus medicinas y después se marcho a la habitación del padre del chico para ponerse su pijama. Se acostó, pero como no podía dormir, decidió irse a la sala a ver una película. Un extraño ruido la asusto, haciendo que lanzara un pequeño grito.

-Lo siento!- dijo Matt con algo de culpa en la voz- No era mi intensión asustarte

-Ah eres tu

-Linda pijama, y por cierto ¿Qué haces levantada?

- Es que no puedo dormir

- mmm, ya somos dos ¿te puedo acompañar?

- Claro!

El se acerco al sillón donde ella estaba, se acomodo junto a ella. Pasaron la noche viendo la película y riendo cuando de repente decía algún chiste

Un rayo de luz se asomo por la ventana, cayó sobre el ojo de Mimi , haciendo que los parpados se le iluminaran. Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida en el sillón y que su cabeza reposaba sobre el pecho de Matt.

-Ah ya despertaste!- dijo el cómo en un susurro

-¿Nos quedamos dormidos al terminar la película?

-No. En realidad tu te quedaste dormida cuando estaba hablando contigo. Pero como no quería despertarte… pues me quede aquí

-¡Ay discúlpame!

-No te preocupes, además… me gusto cuando decías mi nombre cuando dormías

Mimi profirió un sonido ahogado, cerro sus ojos con fuerza y el chico continuo

-Solo por si lo quieres saber…yo… yo también soñé contigo. La verdad siempre lo hago

Ella no hizo ningún comentario. Se levantaron, el se metió a bañar mientras Mimi hacia el desayuno. Al terminar ella fue a cambiarse. Cuando salió vio a Tai sentado junto a Matt.

-¡Hola!

-Hola Taichí! ¿Vas a quedarte esta tarde?

-Eh?... si, yo hoy voy a cuidar a Matt. Para que te puedas ir a tu casa

-Bueno entonces me iré. Adiós chicos

Antes de que saliera Matt le dijo

-Volverás ¿Cierto?

-Si claro!

Se miraron a los ojos cuando por fin Mimi salió del apartamento rumbo a su casa, pensando en la próxima vez que vería a su príncipe…


End file.
